The Diplomat's Son
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Diplomat's Son by Vampire Weekend AU Javier is a young con artist living on the island Kawai'i and sees an opportunity when the European Diplomats visit for a peace conference. Enter Kevin, the son of the head of the Irish Consulate, innocent and cute and with the bluest eyes Javier has ever seen. They become fast friends and then lovers, but Kevin doesn't k
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my contributions to the 2014 Secret Santa Rysposito Fic Exhange! **

**This isn't all of it, only the first chapter and I will be updating weekly, but here's enough to start off with (It's over the 1k word minimum)**

* * *

><p>"All money is donated directly to our troops, ma'am, it's a great cause." Javier Esposito smiled innocently at the old woman that opened the door.<p>

She smiled and opened her door wider, and said proudly, "My baby boy is fighting for our country now."

Javier smiled again, _ jackpot_, "Just another reason to donate." He extended his hand that was holding the small can filled with a few bills and coins.

"Oh, of course, dearie." She grabbed her purse from somewhere behind the door and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill to stick in his can.

"Didn't you say your son was fighting, ma'am?" Javier questioned eyeing the twenty.

"Yes, he is." She smiled again not sensing anything wrong with his behavior.

"So, tell me, would you rather him have only twenty or maybe just a little more, hmm?" Javier nodded his head towards the other bill in her wallet.

She hesitantly slipped the twenty back in and took out a fifty, "You're right, those brave souls need this more than me." She dropped the fifty into the can and softly smiled.

"Uncle Sam would be proud." Javier nodded his head with a bid goodbye and turned around to walk away. He was too busy counting the day's earnings to hear the old woman calling out to him,

"God bless you, and have a wonderful day!" Javier simply just waved her off.

He lied to the woman, the United State's military wasn't getting 100% of the money, in fact they weren't getting a penny of it. Javier earned this money by himself and there was no way in Hell he was just giving it away.

What con artist gives away their hard earned money?

He hopped into his car, ready to head home 350 dollars richer when his phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes, recognizing the familiar tune and answered it. "Hey, Becks."

Her sing song voice came back right away, "Who's the best friend in the whole entire world?"

Javier rolled his eyes as he continued to drive towards his house, "What did you do?"

"Hey," Beckett responded in a defensive tone, "It's not like I did something wrong or for myself. You'll be worshipping the ground I walk on once I tell you the news I found out."

Javier laughed, "And what would that be?" He was just getting onto the street his house was on.

"Well, I heard from someone else that has ears overseas that some special guests are visiting a little island known as Hawaii." Javier could practically see her smirking over the phone. He pulled into his spacious driveway as he asked who was coming, "Don't beat around the bushes, you know I hate that shit."

"Okay, okay. Well, it just so happens that tomorrow multiple private jets will be landing with none other than European Diplomats inside. I'm sure they'll be looking for a wonderful tour guide to show them around, maybe gain a little trust through out their visit."

Javier froze in place, half of his body was still inside the car as he sputtered, "Do you have any idea how much that would pay? That could feed me for months and give me some money to live a little."

"That's why I let you know about the job, you haven't had a real job in months. Figured all you need is a little shove and you'll be back into the swing of things in no time." She wasn't wrong; he hasn't been able to get a job worth his time lately. There's only so many you can con on an island.

"I am definitely on this, tell your boys I got this." He quickly entered his house to make sure he could have a conversation without needing to worry about being eavesdropped on. "Got any tips, weak spots?"

"Of course," She replied simply and Javier took this as his cue to grab a pen and his pad of paper to get all the information down. "The Irish Diplomat has a son, absolutely gorgeous, and smart, but not too street smart. He's the perfect target; it'll be like taking candy from a baby."

Javier's pen hovered over his paper, "How can I find him?"

"His name's Kevin Ryan."

* * *

><p>Kevin smiled in awe as he looked out the window to their private jet, his vision filled with oceans, islands and even a volcano here or there he could just make out. Hawaii was so much different than Ireland; when they took off yesterday and he looked down on Ireland all he could see was green, but now it was mostly blue.<p>

"Kevin," His father barked from his seat, "Sit down and behave like an adult. I don't want you embarrassing me during this trip, do you hear me?" His thick Irish accent only made his words harsher.

Kevin slowly eased off his knees and lowered himself from the window, "Yes, Da." He turned his head towards the aisle so he wasn't tempted to go back to excitedly gazing out below.

"If I have to hear from Maurice again about your childish behavior, there will be consequences." He warned, looking up from his paper just to catch his son's eye before turning his head down again.

"That's not fair, Father," Kevin narrowed his eyes at the side of his father's turned head, "Maurice's son never told me that was frowned upon in his country. How was I supposed to know? I bet when he told his father, he didn't tell him it was his idea."

"Maybe if you stopped wasting your time on all those useless things you like to learn about and pay attention to the important things in life, you wouldn't be such an ignorant idiot." His father's tone was cold, so Kevin decided to bite back his retort and drop the conversation.

Kevin knew he was no idiot, he was possibly more intelligent than his father. He enjoyed the gift of learning and having knowledge coursing through his brain and none of it was useless. Unfortunately, Kevin's father didn't share the same opinion on Kevin's interest and anything that didn't have to do with him as a Diplomat, he found a waste of time.

Kevin took one last look at his father's unforgiving face before turning back to the window; the ocean didn't seem as blue anymore.

An hour later, their jet was landing in Hilo International Airport. As Kevin walked down the steps out of the plane, the first thing he noticed was how much hotter it was in Hawaii. His jeans and button down shirt were starting to make him sweat already. He pulled on his suitcase behind him and kept moving to allow his father and his body guards to exit the plane.

He stood at the foot of the steps and waited for his father to approach him. Once he did, Kevin played with the hem of his sweater and hesitantly asked, "Da, do you mind if I walk around the city for a while before I head back to the hotel?"

His father looked him over with pursed lips before nodding slowly, "Stay out of trouble, son, I will be busy all week with the conference. You're always welcome to join if you'll behave." He offered earnestly with a much softer look than before.

Kevin gave his father a small smile before declining, "I'd much rather explore the island, but thank you." With that, Kevin handed one of the guards his suitcase to carry back to the hotel with them. He stood still in that spot until the car his father entered disappeared down the road. _ Finally,_ he breathed a sigh of relief, Ihe could be himself without having to worry about his father's disapproving looks he got every time he voiced his interests. He walked to the street and took a look around trying to pick a good place to start exploring when a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Not from around here, huh?"

Kevin turned around to see a man wearing short sleeves, sandals and a smirk and blushed, "How'd you guess?" Was it his clothing, his paler skin, his accent?

The man just laughed, "The name's Kale, and for the low price of only $500, I could give you a full your around the city."

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "That seems a bit...expensive." He may have not been fully educated in the American economic system, but he was almost positive a tour shouldn't add up to that much.

"Well, here in America our dollars are worth less than your money. It's a bargain, trust me." The man smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulder, but Kevin wasn't going to fall for it.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'll go around by myself, I'll be okay." Kevin smiled and shook the stranger's arm off his shoulder.

The man looked like he wanted to open his mouth to argue and convince him to hire him when another man came next to them and said, "That's bs, man, don't believe him. I'll show you around this island for free. Scram, Kale."

Kale growled, but complied and stomped away muttering under his breath that he almost had an easy 500 bucks. Kevin turned around to thank this new man for getting him out of that mess (he probably would have given in and took the expensive tour), but found himself temporarily speechless at how beautiful he was.

His skin was a soft milk chocolate and his eyes were unlike any shade of brown Kevin had ever seen before. His smile that adorned his face, could light up the dark brighter than any star. That's when Kevin knew he was falling- and fast.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Javier pulled up in front of the Hilo International Airport a few minutes after two. Kate told him to be there on the hour exactly, but he was running a few minutes late and he hoped he didn't miss Kevin coming in. Kate did give him the name of the hotel that he was staying in, but this way was much easier, simpler, and quicker.<p>

He stood next to his car, leaning against the hood watching as Irishman after Irishman walked out of the airport lot. Kate had only described him as gorgeous, how was he supposed to know which was the weak link son? He'd probably stay close to his dad, right?

Javier's attention was dragged away from the swarm of guards though when he noticed an amateur con artist trying to trick a young man into some obscene amount of money for something stupid, no doubt. And Javier would have just let the stranger get one pulled over his head because anyone stupid enough to fall for Kale's pathetic story _ it, but this wasn't just some stranger._

He was beautiful, his eyes put the Hawaii oceans to shame and the way his smile made the skin around his baby blues wrinkle ever so slightly was breathtaking.

He didn't know what to do about this Kevin Ryan kid so he decided to go and help out Mr. Gorgeous before he seriously got down to work for this job because he couldn't afford to blow one like this.

Javier walked over to the two and felt his knees go weak at the sound of the stranger speak with an Irish accent, but not a heavy one; soft but thick in all the right places. What did he say? How was Javier supposed to know? He was too busy infatuated with his voice.

Javier all but told Kale off and smirked as he walked away complaining about how Javier always tries to take every job for himself and this would have made his bank account happy. Whatever. This was one case that Javier knew he wouldn't be all over.

Blue eyes smiled with a soft sigh, "Thank you, I probably would have given in to him." I There was that accent again./I

Javier chuckled in irony, "That's usually what con artists want." Blue Eyes's eyebrows furrowed and he left out a quiet, "oh" so Javier decided to change the subject, "You here for this peace conference stuff?"

"Yeah," He said in an almost regretful tone, "Just for the week though unfortunately."

"What, don't like Ireland?" Javier leaned against the fence beside him.

Blue eyes looked up with a small smile, "Ireland's great, it's just that America is just as beautiful in its own ways. There's so much history and depth to your country that I cannot satisfy myself with only a week of exploration in one of the fifty states."

Javier loved how eager he was too learn whatever he could in the short amount of time he had, it was adorable. "There's always Wikipedia, and documentaries, and Snapple bottle caps that can teach you about America. You don't need to be here in person."

Blue eyes smiled with raised eyebrows, "It's not the same. Besides, I think I'd much rather take you up on that offer for a tour around town. That way, at least I know I'd get to see one amazing view this week." _I Was he flirting?_ By the blush on his cheeks, he was pretty sure he was.

"Was that a _flirtation_? Because I can assure you, Blue Eyes, flattering will get you everywhere." Javier winked and Blue Eyes's blush only deepened at the pet name. Javier almost wished they never properly introduced each other so he could continue to call him 'Blue Eyes' and see if continued to blush each time.

"I'd hope not, Caesar let all the flattering get to his head and look how he ended up. Stabbed to death by conspirators and his best friend." Javier wasn't sure if he was being serious or making a joke, but Javier did know that it was one of the cutest things he's ever heard. He couldn't help but laugh slightly when he heard him add, "Well, according to Shakespeare, that is."

He turned his head up at the sound of Javier's laugh with a hesitant look that Javier took as Blue Eyes trying to figure out if he was laughing with him or at him, so Javier nudged his arm softly and said, "Cute _and funny_, now I _ can't_ say no to that tour."

Blue Eyes's relaxed smile came back when he figured out that Javier was indeed laughing with him. "Guess not."

Javier looked deep into his endless blue eyes and they held their stare for a moment or two before he extended his hand to him, "Javier Esposito, it's nice to meet you."

Blue Eyes immediately smiled back and shook his hand firmly, "Kevin Ryan, and the pleasure is all mine."

Javier's heart stopped because this wasn't what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to fall for him like this; he was supposed to gain his trust, steal his money, break his heart and never speak to him again. And as much as Javier knew he shouldn't, that was exactly what he was going to do. Because at the end of the day, Kevin was just another person that would be back in Ireland hundreds of miles money in a week and forget Javier before his plane leaves the runway. That's just the way it had to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Javier followed Kevin down the street as he looked around at the passing natives with fascination. He stopped at every shop window to stare at the different items that were being sold.

They were stopped outside a jewelers and a shop clerk came out when she noticed Kevin's staring. She spread her arms wide with a warm smile, "E komo mai."

Kevin turned to Javier for translation and Javier was so lost in thought he had to ask the women to repeat what she said. He blushed, but was at least thankful that Kevin didn't notice. "She says to come in, but we're gonna have to hurry up right now before the restaurant I want to take you to closes." He smiled apologetically at the woman and thanked her anyway.

She nodded in understanding and said in Hawaiian with a wink, "Be sure to come back to buy something special for your boyfriend."

Javier's blush deepened and he was glad that Kevin couldn't understand their language and nodded before she walked back into her small shop. Once she disappeared, Kevin turned to Javier with a smirk, "What'd she say?"

Javier smiled effortlessly, putting his acting skills to work, "Oh nothing, she just thinks I'm cute. Girls just can't help themselves when they see me. Sometimes I bring boys in, too." He nudged Kevin's arm lightly.

Now it was Kevin's turn to blush, "Did she happen to mention how modest you are?"

Javier smiled and began to tug him away from the window not ignoring the longing look Kevin gave. "C'mon, dinner's waiting."

Kevin finally looked away from the Hawaiian jewelry in the window and allowed Javier to drag him down the street. Only seconds into the walk Kevin asked curiously, "What did those sayings mean on the bracelets?"

Javier was confused at first, forgetting the jewelry that Kevin was infatuated with, but quickly remembered how closely Kevin was staring at them and figured the Irishman was trying to decipher the Hawaiian language inscribed on the wood. "Sappy love stuff, same kind of thing you'd see in Ireland."

Kevin nodded, but didn't say that he had guessed that much, but wanted to know exactly what the words had meant.

As they walked along the street, Kevin would feel his hand brush against Javier's and sometimes the other boy would press their shoulders together but sometimes he would pull away completely. Kevin tried to brush it off, maybe he didn't realize that he was doing it or maybe he was trying not to get too close to him as he would be leaving in a week. But Kevin had never felt a spark like this so strong; he didn't want to just let it go.

He sighed and Javier must have noticed the deflation of his mood because only a second later he felt a strong, yet comforting hand enclose around his. He lifted his head up to share a small smile with Javier and neither let go until they reached the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Halfway through dinner, a conversation was ignited. The silence prior was not uncomfortable at all; they were both more than happy to eat and enjoy each other's company.<p>

"So, you live in Ireland, but can speak practically fluent English. You study it a lot in school?" Javier asked after he took a sip of his drink.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders shyly, "More on my own, my father thinks it's important to speak multiple languages if you're going to be in contact with foreign countries and while I wholly agree, I'd much rather learn a language because I want to, you know?"

Javier laughed, "I have never met someone who voluntarily learned a language and didn't stop in frustration at least once and think why the hell are they doing it in the first place."

Kevin grinned, "Yeah, well, there were some frustrated fits, but I kept going and here I am. Of course, I told my Da it was all for the diplomacy; he'd kill me if he thought I was wasting my time again."

Javier looked at him curiously, "Don't like your old man?"

Kevin shook his head immediately, "I love him. He can be a little harsh sometimes, but he's my father, I still love him." Sure, he could be cold at most times, but he never intentionally hurt him; he was just doing his job and raising his son.

"Just because he's your father, doesn't mean you have to love him. Trust me, I know." Javier replied looking down at his plate as he pushed a piece of his food around.

Kevin chewed his food and swallowed using the extra time to decide whether to ask or not and once he swallowed he did, "Care to elaborate."

Javier looked up and locked eyes with the clear blue staring in concern across from him, "Deadbeat piece of shit father. Me and Mama left his sorry ass years ago."

Kevin's eyes immediately softened, "I'm sorry, Javier."

Javier ignored the tumble of his stomach when he heard Kevin say his name and smiled, "It's alright, didn't need him anyway. My momma's more than enough." He paused for a moment and then asked, "You have more family?"

Kevin nodded, "Ma is back home with my little sisters, Karen and Stacy. They're a few years younger than me, still in high school so they're not old enough for world traveling yet."

"Is your Dad trying to get them into this life too?" Javier asked hoping it didnt sound rude when he said "this life". But, Kevin didn't seem to mind at all as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, Stacy is studying for culinary school and Karen wants to teach." He smiled like the proud older brother he was. They were really the best sisters he could ever ask for, especially when he realized they knew that he liked the boys the way he was supposed to like girls and made of big deal telling him that he was still the same big brother and promised to keep it a secret. He wasn't afraid that he Dad would kick him out of the house, but he didn't want to take the chance of him finding out and the disappointment and shame he'd most likely bring to his father.

"Penny for your thoughts, sir?" Javier's voice broke Kevin from his thoughts. When Kevin turned his attention back to Javier, he couldn't help smile and him. He'd never felt like this before, but he knew exactly what it was. And as every part of his brain was desperately trying to send warning signals, "Mistake! Mistake!", his heart was stronger and drowned the other cries with it's longing to hold Javier close in his arms like it was as natural as breathing.

But did he want the same?

Kevin bite his lip, "Javier, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Javier held back the, 'You just did.' retort when he heard how serious he sounded, "Sure,"

"Are you…" Kevin blushed, not knowing how to ask this without sounding like a fool, "Do you feel, no," He shook his head, "Um, you know, like-" He looked across the table hoping that Javier could sense where he was trying to go with this.

Javier smiled, "You're cute when you're all flustered." He nudged Kevin's foot with his and felt Kevin return the favor after a second of hesitation. "It's okay, Kevin, really." He tried to soothe him.

Kevin decided that explaining would probably be easier than asking, "I know I'll only be here for a week or so, but already I feel like I finally know what I want...but I need to know if you want the same...or if you're even interested…" He began to ramble as he got nervous, "I don't know if this is just flirting or possibly something more." He swallowed thickly after he finished waiting for Javier to say anything.

"Well then, if we've only got a week we better start soon, huh?" Javier said as easy as melted butter spreads across bread.

Kevin lifted his head as his spirits rose, "Seriously?"

"I'm as serious as you are Irish." Javier responded coolly with a wink.

Kevin smiled feeling the butterflies flap their wings repeatedly against the inside of his stomach. Finally for once he didn't feel as if he was just going through life along his dad's wake; he was doing something for himself that he wanted. Not his father. Him. The way a 22 year old was supposed to live his life, and for a week Kevin was going to ignore his mind for once follow his heart.

"So, tomorrow do you wanna hang out? Maybe explore some more?" Kevin smiled and finallly had the courage to look him in the eye as he asked him out.

Kevin could laugh; here was Kevin Ryan, the Irish Diplomat's Son asking another man, Javier Esposito out on a date. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at 10 or I can pick you up from your hotel so you don't get lost." He smiled teasingly.

"The latter, if you don't mind." Kevin laughed.

Javier shrugged his shoulders, "Of course not, I'll walk you there soon after I pay for this so I know where to go and tomorrow will be another new day of adventures."

Kevin smiled and hoped he didn't look as excited as he felt, again, he did not want to look like a fool.

Even thought this would be all over in a week, for now Kevin let it all fade away and be happy for once.

* * *

><p>"I'll be fine, Kate, what am I? An ameture?" Javier scoffed into his beer as he talked to Kate on the phone that night after he dropped Kevin off at his hotel.<p>

"You're a functioning human male, Esposito, I know what happens when you find a cute guy. Think with your upstairs brain, not the downstairs." She huffed after listening to Javier explain to her his progress and immediately she knew there'd be issues.

"My heart?" Javier faked innocence just to be difficult, but Kate wasn't having it.

"Your dick, Javier."

Javier couldn't bite back the laugh that escaped his throat, "Oh calm down, Katherine, I'll be perfectly okay. What's a job without a little fun along the way?"

"I don't care what you say, Espo, you have feelings for this guy. Hell, even I think he sounds like a good kid. Just don't hurt him. You can get the money by getting close and soaking the band aid, not ripping it off."

Javier rolled his eyes, "Put that on a t-shirt, why don't you."

"Maybe then, you'd listen to me."

"Whatever, Beckett, just trust me, I've got this. He'll be fine, I'll be fine, you'll be fine and we'll all ride off into separate sunsets at the end of the day."

He heard Beckett laugh and he was glad some of the tension was washing away, "There's only one sunset, dumbass."

Javier scoffed and ignored her comment instead saying their goodbyes, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kate. Don't lose your beauty sleep worrying about me- you need all the help you can get." He teased.

"Shut up, asshole." She retorted with no heat behind it before hanging up and leaving Javier alone in his house with only the dial tone from the phone separating his ears from a dead silence.

Until he dropped the phone on the hook and fell into his living room chair. There were no more distractions from his mind. No matter how hard he just tried to convince Kate that he felt nothing special towards this man, it was all an act; he didn't believe it one bit.

Lying to yourself is as hard as you'd think.

And as he laid down trying to get to bed, memories of Kevin's smile, eyes, laugh and the moment just before he entered his hotel and dropped a soft and quick kiss to Javier's cheek before disappearing through the door kept him up all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin ran from his bed into the hotel bathroom trying to find his gel. He sifted through towels and his father's t-shirts trying to find it. "Da!" He called out into the room.

His father was just tightening the knot to his tie when his son came running by him. He was never this eager on leaving the hotel room or even paying such attention to how he looked,

"What's wrong, Kevin?"

"My gel...it was on the counter." He said as he pulled open cabinets and drawers. If he didn't find his gel, his bangs would fall to his forehead instead of his usual gelled style.

"Maybe it's a hint to get a haircut." His father grumbled as he headed towards the door.

"Dad, come on, I'm serious!" Kevin came out of the bathroom to give his father a pleading look.

His father just rolled his eyes, "What is your problem anyway? Are you meeting a girl?"

Kevin stopped his search and felt a blush burn the back of his neck, "No, Da, his name's Javier and he's showing me around the island."

His father gave him a look with a small grunt before he said, "Just be careful."

Kevin nodded quickly, hoping his father didn't pick up on his hesitation. "He knows his way around, I'll be okay."

His father brushed him off and exited the hotel room without so much as a goodbye or telling Kevin where his gel was.

Kevin sighed as he stared out the window watching his father hurry down the walkway into his car. His assistants had the door open for him and the car ready to go to today's meeting. His father rushing and never having anytime for him was no surprise, occupational hazard he like to think of it.

He looked around the hotel room upset that he couldn't find his gel and after a quick glance at the clock he realized he wouldn't even have time to fix his hair properly before Javier arrived. So he ran into the bathroom, ran a comb hastily through his hair. He really hoped that Javier wouldn't think he looked stupid with his hair down.

Just as he finished brushing his teeth, he heard a sturdy knock on the door. He couldn't hold back the elated smile that flooded onto his face as he opened to the door for Javier.

"_Aloha kakahiaka._" Javier greeted from the other side of the doorway.

Kevin self consciously ran a hand through his hair with a soft smile, "Good morning to you too, Javier." He exited the room to stand besides the native.

He gestured to Kevin's hair, "Decided to change up your style?"

"Yeah, well, not really. I mean I couldn't find my gel so-if you don't like it I could get a haircut or something." He cringed when his mouth decided to finally stop blabbering like an idiot.

Javier shook his head, "No, I like it, really." He said sincerely.

Kevin smiled softly, "Really?"

"Yeah," Javier lifted a hand through his hair to run his fingers through it, "It's so soft."

Kevin rolled his eyes with a smile, "So what are we doing today?" He asked as Javier started to lead him away from the hotel.

Javier looked Kevin over before answering, "Well, first we're going to get you something to wear."

Kevin pinched his sweater in between his fingers,, "I guess it is a little hot."

Javier laughed with a nod, "Yeah, maybe just a little."

Kevin shoved him playfully, but Javier grabbed his hand to deflect his push and hold it between their bodies. Kevin looked down at the darker, much rougher hand holding his and slowly lifted his head to see Javier giving him a look asking if it was okay. Kevin bit his lip with a nod.

As they walked through the streets, he held his head up high proud to be seen walking through town hand in hand with Javier. Most of the people walking down the street barely turned a head, but to Kevin it felt like the whole world was watching. In a good way. A very good way.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Javier pulled a pale blue shirt from the rack and held it to Kevin's chest.<p>

"You're the expert," Kevin answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Whatever you think's best."

Javier smiled and pushed him towards the small changing room, "Try that one on, it brings out your eyes." Kevin blushed the whole way to the dressing room.

Once inside, he stripped out of his sweater and replaced it with the blue Hawaiian shirt. He checked his reflection in the mirror and was happy to see that he could pull off the Hawaiian shirt and khakis combo rather nicely. Minus his pale skin that made him stick out like a sore thumb, of course.

He pushed back the curtain and Javier was standing there waiting, but when he saw Kevin his face broke into a smile. "I knew it." He pulled Kevin closer and he thought he was going to get a kiss until Javier only fixed the collar to his shirt.

Javier laughed when he noticed Kevin's small pout, so he dropped a small peck to his nose. "C'mon, I've got a surprise for you."

Kevin looked up with a smile and grabbed onto Javier's hand to lead him to the registers to pay for his new clothes before Javier led him to his next stop.

The walk was not long, the town was small with everything was pretty much walking distance. But, Ryan's anticipation was not making it any easier to wait. Minutes later, Javier was leading Kevin to a secluded spot with his hands covering his eyes, "We're almost there."

Kevin smiled as he blindly followed Javier. He heard water crashing and once Javier pulled back his hands he saw that his guess had been right- Javier took him to a beach.

His eyes widened as he ran over the shore and ran into the water, ignoring the fact that the ocean water was soaking his shoes. "This is so beautiful, Javi. No one's ever given me a surprise like this." He looked around the beach with wide eyes.

Javier laughed and came to stand next to Kevin, "It's only a beach, but this one is my personal favorite; no one really ever comes here besides me. It's much smaller than the main and there's no cabanas or anything but I think that's why I like it all that more."

Kevin closed the gap between them and rested his head on his shoulder, "I haven't been to a beach since I was a baby," He said softly. "Ma doesn't like me out in the sun and my father never had much time."

"Well, then that gives me only a few hours to make up for years then, huh?" Javier smiled giving Kevin a quick squeeze before pulling away. "We better start now," He tapped his chin in thought, "Are you thinking sand castles or sun bathing first?"

Kevin smiled and pretended to think about the question, "Sand castles, definitely."

And so, Javier and Kevin spent the next few hours, building sand castles, running through the sand, chasing seagulls and write each other little messages in the sand. Now they were winding down their day by walking along the shore and Kevin was picking up seashells he thought were pretty and handed them to Javier to hold onto.

Javier was glad that Kevin was having such a great time. God knows that he needed some of it in his life. He knew he'd have to be more careful around him because after all, this was just a job.

And as the day went by, Javier couldn't help but hate Kevin more and more.

Javier hated the way his eyes lit up every time he looked at him. Javier hated the way that Kevin's laughter shook with his whole body when Javier told him a joke. Javier hated the way he was always looking for a hug or a kiss and he hated the way he wanted one just as badly. But the thing that Javier hated most about Kevin was the way he made him love him.

He was a mess, but right now holding Kevin's hand as they strolled down the beach he couldn't seem to care.

"-what about you, Javi?" Kevin's voice broke him from his thoughts. Javier looked to his side to see Kevin watching him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I missed what you just said." Javier admitted with a small smile, leaning closer to Kevin's side.

Kevin didn't seem to notice that Javier had been dazed for a brief part of their conversation. "I said, what your favorite part about Hawaii?"

Javier laughed, "That's a tricky one. That's like asking a kid would he rather have ice cream or cookies."

"Humor me," Kevin bent down to pick up a pale pink shell and drop it in Javier's free hand.

"Being on this beach right now with you." He smiled earnestly watching the blush creep on Kevin's already reddened cheeks.

"Cute, Casanova."

"I'm serious, tonight's the best I've had in a while." Javier hated that he was 100% right.

Kevin stared into Javier's eyes for a lasting moment before smiling, "Me too."

* * *

><p>They continued their walk along the beach until the sun was beginning to set and Javier's hands were overflowing with shells. At one point, Javier stopped their walk and motioned for Kevin to sit besides him on the sand.<p>

Kevin gave him a weird look before he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Another surprise?"

Javier smiled and pulled him into his hold, "Just come look."

Kevin rested his weight comfortably against Javier, but instead of looking out in front of them like Javier was, he looked up at Javier's face. He was glad to see all of the tension fade away from his face unlike during the day. There were times that Javier seemed to push himself away and hide from him, but Kevin never pushed it.

"You know, I stopped here for you to look at the sunset, not me." Javier didn't bother to look down at Kevin, already knowing what he was doing.

Kevin didn't bother to turn his head away, "Hey, Javi?"

Javier finally looked down at Kevin and laughed, "You know, I think I know why your mom doesn't let you out in the sun...you're so burnt." Kevin wrinkled his nose and could feel his skin slightly burning, but nothing compared to how it would feel tomorrow.

He brushed that thought from his mind to get Javier's attention back on track, "Javier,"

When Javi noticed that he was serious, his smile fell and he stopped joking around. "What's wrong, Kevin?"

Kevin took a deep breath and said, "I know that I'm only here for a few more days, but you're the first person to treat me like I actually mean something and...I don't want to lose that."

Javier's eyes widened and he was glad that Kevin had averted his gaze to the sunset so that he didn't see the alarm rush through his eyes. He had a feeling he knew what Kevin was about to say and really hoped he was wrong, "Kevin…"

The Irishman shook his head, "I know, it seems difficult us being in different countries and all, but I was actually thinking about studying abroad for college..._here_. And once I started school, I'd start a life and not bother to move back. I love Ireland and all, but I'd much rather be here with you." Javier noticed he had the tendency to ramble when he was nervous, "And what I was wondering was, if this is serious...if you're in this for long term because I mean I know I am, but I don't want to start making plans if you're not willinging to keep this going.

"If you don't want anything, then of course, I'll just stop this now because there's no real point in trying to start a life here for you if you don't exactly want to. Don't feel pressured at all, I know that we've only known each other a day, but-"

Javier cut off his rambling, "Woah, Kev, calm down." _Ding! Ding! Ding! _The warning bells were going full blast in his head to stop this right now. But the selfish, con artist part of him blocked them out, "I," He licked his lips and took in a deep breath, "I'd love to try, but why don't we give it a few more days to decide if you'll uproot your life just for me…"

Kevin smiled brightly, "We can give it a few days, but I've already decided that this is worth it. You, Hawaii, the beach, those cute little bracelets in the window, _everything._"

Javier smiled weakly, "You really wanna get away from your father, huh?" _Please no...why did this job have to be so difficult?_

"I want to live my life, Javier, but I can't do that with him breathing down my back every second to be this 'perfect little Diplomat's son'." Kevin tucked his hand into his pocket catching Javier's attention when he pulled out something gold and shiny. "He wants me to go off to marry some well-known Irish woman and follow his political interests, but _that's not me_." The gold coin looped onto a necklace lay flat in Ryan's hand. "This has been in the Ryan family for generations. Since my Great Great Great Grandfather to be exact; he gave it to his son who gave it to his all the way until my Dad gave it to me..."

Javier's eyes widened at the small piece jewelry in front of him. The warning bells started to ring for a different reason, this piece of gold was worth _a lot of money_ and if Javier could get his hands on it this job would be finished and he'd be well off for the next few years. "Real gold?" He asked just to be sure.

"Hmm?" Kevin turned his attention to Javier but then it seemed to dawn on him, "Oh, yeah," He smiled, "Real emeralds and rubies too, each worth around 3,000 euros." His fingers delicately traced the gems inside the gold. _That was almost 3,500 dollars a piece. _

Javier could barely breath as he counted up the gems and then put the gold into mind and its...it was well worth over a few ten thousands. "It's beautiful, Kev."

Kevin nodded with a smile, "See, I'd much rather give it to you, then the child of me and some girl my father sets me up with. I don't want what he wants." He pocketed the necklace with a sigh.

Javier couldn't even find himself to be upset over Kevin put it away because Javier had a chance of getting it. He already had Kevin smitten, all he had to do was keep this going. But he didn't want to risk spending any more than a week with him in fears that he may fall for the Irishman and never be able to move on.

So he had a plan that he _knew _would work, he'd have a great time with him tomorrow to build Kevin's feelings. The next night, he'd bring him to the beach with some Captain Morgan for company and give him the best night of his life before pocketing the necklace and moving up to New York by Beckett to start up a new life. Kevin would be heart broken here, get over him and move back to Ireland and they'd never have to see each other again.

It was foolproof.


End file.
